tallcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Index
The comprehensive index of all comics including the things referenced therein, characters, etc. (under construction) = 2 strips for 2010 = Strip 71 19/01/2010 - Dr. Minivan schools the Shadman Strip 70 06/01/2010 - Make your own = 34 strips for 2009 = Strip 69 31/12/2009 - A Salute to the Quesadilla Strip 68 21/12/2009 - Johnny Christmastree Strip 67 09/12/2009 - Computer Prophecy Strip 66 15/11/2009 - Tattoupee Strip 65 07/11/2009 - The Death of Kane Strip 64 02/11/2009 - Later Felicity gets in trouble for having a bra in her laundry basket costume. Strip 63 23/10/2009 - Shame on Unwinder. She made a jump-rope rhyme for him. Strip 62 18/10/2009 - Spondulio and his Tall Comics ALSO TOO FAR STUFF Strip 61 10/10/2009 - The Hair Loss Formula and The Huffy Dimension. Strip 60 03/10/2009 - Barbecue Sauce creates a shirt for people who are stuck in a tree Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce Strip 59 24/09/2009 - A proposal to Facebook, and a comic by Prudence Characters: Unwinder, Bookface, Horse-Man, Prudence Walsh In-universe web(?)comics: Six Daze Strip 58 15/09/2009 - Unwinder says a lot just by wearing night vision goggles Character: Mildred, Amy Sauce, Dr. John Minivan, Felicity Walsh, Howard, Unwinder In-universe webcomics: Your Guess is as Good as Mine References: Your Guess is as Good as Mine Strip 57 05/08/2009 - Unwinder Meets a Wizard Characters: Unwinder, Amy Sauce In-universe webcomics: Snowflakes in Hell References: Ctrl+Alt+Del, Perfect Stars Strip 56 15/07/2009 - Unwinder was not impressed by a church. Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Felicity Walsh, Prudence Walsh, Spondulio Wealthmonger Places: Celebration Village Fellowship Strip 55 22/06/2009 - Unwinder's grandpa needed surgery because of a mattress Characters: Unwinder, Mildred, Dr. John Minivan Strip 54 28/05/2009 - Colonel Meathook thinks he is Grim Reaper. He lost everything. Characters: Colonel Meathook, Jaded Lament, Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Horse-Man, Sonty Mick In-universe movies: Tokyo Delta Jetlag D Taco Bell commercials: "Chugging Contest", "Wet T-shirt Contest" Strip 53 21/05/2009 - Sidewalk chalk is a sucky medium. Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce Strip 52 09/05/2009 - Unwinder gets beaten to the punch on an idea he might have gotten eventually Characters: Unwinder, Horse-Man Stuff Unwinder wrote: A Tale of Two Cities and an Alien Invasion, Mushy Teen Romance and Vampires, The Importance of Being Earnest in Hell References: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Strip 51 25/04/2009 - Barbecue Sauce proves himself a good friend while Unwinder proves himself a jerk Characters: Unwinder, Mildred, Barbecue Sauce, Orion, Fariot, The Perfect Computer In-universe books: Triumph of Munidus by Gary P. Rastov Strip 50 11/04/2009 - The blood of Spondulio Wealthmonger shed for money Characters: Unwinder, Spondulio Wealthmonger, Howard Places: Garen, Minnesota, Howard's Coffee Shop In-universe media: Wallet Machine Strip 49 07/04/2009 - Mildred goes to the dollar store and Barbecue Sauce finally smiles Characters: Mildred, Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Lion-Man Places: Dollar Villa In-universe movies: Dracula's Great Orgy starring Christopher Lee References: Abraxas, Jesse Ventura, Back to the Future Strip 48 27/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Ben Heaton Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Ben Heaton In-universe webcomics: Seafood Gamers Strip 47 26/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Jackson Ferrell and Joe Harris Characters: Unwinder, Mildred, Barbecue Sauce, Shadow, Chug In-universe bands: The Devastator Babies Strip 46 25/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Cherish Ahlgren Characters: Unwinder, Mildred Strip 45 24/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Tom Helmuth Characters: Little Elevator, Unwinder Strip 44 23/03/2009 - Guest Comic from Matt Bohr Characters: Unwinder, Horse-Man, Barbecue Sauce, Geoffrey In-universe media: Exotic Ham In-universe books: Dusk, Shadows After Dark, Nocturnal Office, Nocturnal Office 3: Back to the Minors by Alix Darrinkle References: Twilight Strip 43 18/03/2009 - Dudity and Sighing Aces Characters: Unwinder, Dr. John Minivan In-universe webcomics: Sighing Aces Strip 42 16/03/2009 - A movie where the teaser poster is just a lens flare with a metallic logo Characters: Unwinder, Mildred Places: Howard's Coffee Shop In-universe movies: Elite Force Vampire, Dawn's Glory (movie), both directed by Nathan Blaine References: Roland Emmerich, Foundation movie Strip 41 03/03/2009 - Watchmaker Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Mildred, Amy Sauce, Marmaduke, Dying alone snake Places: Grocery store References: Watchmen, New Pepsi logo Strip 40 19/02/2009 - Unwinder watches Tokyo Delta Jetlag D Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Howard, Jaded Lament, Colonel Gunarm Places: Howard's Coffee Shop In-universe movies: Tokyo Delta Jetlag D References: Foe Yay Strip 39 04/02/2009 - We are not told whether Unwinder still wants to smoke pot. Characters: Unwinder, Horse-Man, Lion-Man In-universe media: Lion-Man's Marijuana Blog Strip 38 19/01/2009 - Everyone grows up. Amy responds by showing some leg. Characters: Unwinder, Mildred, Barbecue Sauce, Amy Sauce Places: Minneapolis, Howard (corporation) References: Funky Winkerbean, Dinosaur Comics Strip 37 10/01/2009 - Shadow and Chug do not recognize bad decisions for what they are. Characters: Unwinder, Shadow, Chug, Orion In-universe books: The Patronican Kings by Gary P. Rastov Strip 36 06/01/2009 - Howard's Tall ComI AM INSIDE YOUR HEAD Characters: Howard, Mildred, Dr. John Minivan, Barbecue Sauce, Amy Sauce, Horse-Man, Unwinder Places: Howard's Coffee Shop = 35 for 2008 = Strip 35 12/12/2008 - Unwinder has a custom Simon Pegg mask with eyeholes in the cheeks. Characters: Unwinder, Amy Sauce, Barbecue Sauce, Dr. John Minivan, Bed creatures In-universe media: The Important News References: Hitmen For Destiny, Simon Pegg Strip 34 01/12/2008 - It turns out that Unwinder DID like Nutflix, but no longer. Characters: Unwinder, Mildred In-universe webcomics: Nutflix, Ultra-100: The Robot Lounge Singer With the Heart of a Star Strip 33 23/11/2008 - Shadow thinks that Unwinder is using a snowman to advocate a Drew Carey ripoff Characters: Unwinder, Mildred, Shadow, Chug References: Calvin and Hobbes Snowmen, The Office, The Drew Carey Show Strip 32 15/11/2008 - Insulting Sunday school song parodies are a condition of a bet Unwinder won Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Horse-Man, Howard Stuff Unwinder wrote: Script for Saw 6 References: Saw movie franchise, Hari Seldon Strip 31 08/11/2008 - Dr. Minivan's Tall Comics. Double Feature Characters: Dr. John Minivan Things: ROD Shower Gel Strip 30 10/10/2008 - Unwinder needs some Axe immediately because he trolled Linkin Park fans Characters: Unwinder, Dr. John Minivan References: Linkin Park, Axe Strip 29 06/09/2008 - This website feels the need to clarify Paris Hilton's reputation Characters: Unwinder, Horse-Man In-universe media: The Important News Strip 28 26/08/2008 - One for the guys who said there weren't enough chicks Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Abigail Hobbs, Mary Warren, Khron In-universe webcomics: Fun Backyard In-universe books: The Crown Tactic by Gary P. Rastov Strip 27 10/08/2008 - For a Few Ballots More Characters: Unwinder, Mildred In-universe movies: For A Few Ballots More Strip 26 29/07/2008 - Unwinder reads Khron's Wager Characters: Unwinder, Mildred, Howard, Khron, The Perfect Computer In-universe books: The War of the Seven Stars series by Gary P. Rastov, including Dawn's Glory, Orion's Might, Khron's Wager, The Crown Tactic Strip 25 21/07/2008 - THE ACCIDENT. A Tall Comics Accident Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Gasoline-Spit Debbie Strip 24 06/07/2008 - A lawsuit could happen here. Characters: Unwinder, Marmaduke, Phil Winslow References: Marmaduke comic strip Strip 23 28/06/2008 - I am Heinz and this is Hunt's Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Sonty Mick In-universe webcomics: Brand Loyalty References: Apple Inc. "Get A Mac" campaign Strip 22 21/06/2008 - TALL COMICS XII: Unwinder suggests some concepts for a band! Characters: Unwinder, Troy Strip 21 14/06/2008 - A PG13-rated comic featuring Characters: Unwinder, Mildred, The Hitler Calculator Strip 20 06/06/2008 - TALL COMICS X: UNWINDER GOES TO HELL! Characters: Unwinder, Horse-Man References: J-horror Strip 19 31/05/2008 - In which Unwinder learns his friend's greatest fear and then exploits it Characters: Unwinder, Amy Sauce, Barbecue Sauce, Dying alone snake Strip 18 24/05/2008 - In which Unwinder has an insufficiently tall conversation with a calculator Characters: Unwinder, The Hitler Calculator Strip 17 18/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 8 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Skyla Hoogaboom, Misers Strip 16 17/05/2008 - Unwinder presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 7 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Skyla Hoogaboom Strip 15 16/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 6 Characters: Skyla Hoogaboom, Paddington Cogs, Misers Strip 14 15/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 5 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Skyla Hoogaboom, Misers Strip 13 14/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 4 Characters: Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Misers Strip 12 13/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 3 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Misers Strip 11 12/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 2 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Skyla Hoogaboom, The Affected, Misers Strip 10 11/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Page 1 Characters: Paddington Cogs, Colin Aldridge Places: New Whitechapel Strip 9 10/05/2008 - Unwinder Presents: Apocalyptus: Thrift and Peril: Cover Characters: Paddington Cogs, Potbelly, Baron Aaron von Hurtzville, Skyla Hoogaboom Strip 8 02/05/2008 - In which Unwinder reads a comic about nutcrackers Characters: Unwinder, Mildred In-universe webcomics: Nutflix Strip 7 25/04/2008 - In which Dr. John Minivan operates under a certain stylistic influence. Characters: Unwinder, Dr. John Minivan References: Dresden Codak Strip 6 18/04/2008 - In which Uwninder tears the advertisers of good attitudes a new one Characters: Unwinder, Mildred References: The Foundation For A Better Life Strip 5 12/04/2008 - In which Uwinder hopes to get into the Taco Bell advertising business. Characters: Unwinder, Horse-Man Taco Bell Commercials: "Best Mex", "He's Back" Strip 4 05/04/2008 - In Which Unwinder Is Really Devoted to His Ideas Characters: Unwinder, Mildred In-universe webcomics: ftzw, High Score Comics!, Unwinder's version of Questionable Content (name unknown) References: xkcd, Powerup Comics, Questionable Content Strip 3 29/03/2008 - In Which Unwinder is Judgemental About Pirates vs. Ninjas Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce Strip 2 23/03/2008 - In which Unwinder plans a heist Characters: Unwinder, Barbecue Sauce, Amy Sauce Places: Howard's Coffee Shop Strip 1 20/03/2008 - In which Unwinder reads Celeb Magazine Characters: Unwinder, Mildred In-universe media: Celeb